


Night Patrol

by Dapple_ishh



Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, his father is a dick, my bad - Freeform, uhhh connor is disowned???, yeah sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapple_ishh/pseuds/Dapple_ishh
Summary: Catboy doesn't feel alright, Gekko's there to help.





	Night Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a one-shot? flash-fic? Anyway, you can see this as either platonic or romantic, it doesn't matter.

12-years-old Greg opened his eyes slowly, only to be welcomed by the dark of his room. He looked at his nightstand, where his clock was placed: 3 AM. Greg grunted a bit and decided to turn off his cellphone, which vibrated without making a sound under his pillow. He sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly; he was supposed to change patrol shifts with Catboy right now. 

He didn't exactly agree with these 'patrol shifts' when they first came around, but lately, Connor had been the one covering them the most, and most of them by himself... Greg felt anger burning inside him. 

It wasn't long since Connor's father had disowned him, and for the lamest of reasons: because he is gay. Now Katrina (Connor's mother) and Fidelite (Connor's older brother) took it alright, but Harold... He caused a huge scene in the neighborhood, and mostly now everyone knew. He gritted his teeth as he stood up and changed clothes; Connor was supposed to tell others about it when he was ready, they weren't supposed to find this way!

He pressed his bracelet and the usual green neon light swallowed him. In a matter of seconds, he appeared in Catboy's Room at HQ, only to be welcomed by a worried PJ Robot. He circled him and tried to point at the PJ Picture Player. "What is it, buddy?" He walked over to it and watched the live footage of the Old Clock Tower. He sighed and watched sadly at the image... He shook his head and choose the Owl Glider. It was the best vehicle to reach the top.

He took a small glance at the footage again and left HQ with the Owl Glider.

***

A few minutes later, he landed carefully on top of the Old Clock Tower. He hopped from it and using his Lizard Grip to get a firm hold on the structure, he climbed down, just beside of the clock hands. Silently, he looked over to the person sitting right in front of the white huge clock: Catboy, but he didn't seem happy, or excited, or even irritated... he seemed sad. 

Greg's heart ached and he yearned to punch Connor's father. He walked over calmly and said: "Hey." 

Catboy, who looked how his feet hang in the air, jumped in surprise at Gekko's voice and looked up to him. Gekko sat next to him, watching closely every detail in Catboy's face, the heavy eyes and the bags under his eyes specifically. Catboy half-smiled and asked. "What got you interested in me, huh?" Gekko noticed he had been staring Catboy pretty closely, too much for his convenience.

"S-Sorry." Gekko looked ahead, and for a moment he thought of leaving the matter aside, maybe his best friend needed time... he shook his head. Looking up, he asked. "You were crying _again_ , weren't you?" Softly he reached for Catboy's face, but the cat-themed hero backed up.

Catboy looked down at his feet again and as his tail twitched slightly, he answered. "N-No..."

Gekko moved closer to him, arms brushing. "That's not bad, you know? I do it all the time." 

Catboy gritted his teeth and jumped away grunting. He jumped down of the building carefully like a skillful cat, leaving Gekko behind in the dust. Gekko sighed and climbed up to the top where the Owl Glider was parked and followed Catboy with it. Catboy trotted his way back to HQ, Gekko lowering the Owl Glider, and opened the cockpit and flew slowly beside the cat-themed hero. "I know you hate talking about these things, but-" 

Gekko couldn't finish his sentence as Catboy suddenly changed directions, _clearly_ avoiding him. He re-directed the Owl Glider and flew beside Catboy once more. "Staying away is not good for you, Connor, it will-"

Catboy stopped and looked at him angrily, tears decored his blue eyes. "And what do you know what's good for me? Your life's perfect, you don't understand anything."

Gekko landed the Owl Glider and hopped off. "Maybe not, but I don't like seeing you sad, Catboy." Catboy faced away, his tail lashing and his back to Gekko. "I know you're sad, and I want to help with that..."

Catboy's tail lashed even faster and he stomped on the floor. "I don't think anyone can help, I don't think _you_ can help!" He sighed and pinned his ears against his head, his tail dropping. "Unless you can bring my father back..."

Greg's heart ached and he walked over to Catboy, hand on his back. When he looked at his face, small tears streamed down his cheeks. "You don't need him... not if he doesn't accept who you really are."

"But... but..." Catboy covered his face with his hands. "I miss him!" He cried out. His cries echoed in the empty streets of Tarabiscoville. "He's my father! And I miss him!"

Gekko stood in front of him and hugged him. One part of him told him that he shouldn't have pushed Catboy with this, the other part told him it was the right thing to do. Connor lost his father maybe a month or two ago, the wound was healing, but slowly and anything that touched it opened it again. Gekko at least was relieved that his best friend didn't spend his days all wrapped up in his bed and not eating at all.

Catboy put his forehead on Gekko's shoulder. "Why do I always screw it up? How am I so bad at everything?" He cried.

Gekko frowned. He grabbed Catboy by the shoulders and glared at him. "None of this is your fault, _none of it_. Do you understand? That man shouldn't let you feel like this. You should be proud of yourself because, at least, you know you won't be like him, _ever_. You will always be better than him, you don't need him. Alright?"

Catboy shifted his surprised expression to one Gekko didn't exactly understand, after a few moments of silence, Catboy lowered his head and looked at his feet, nodding.

Gekko thought he saw a little smile and hugged him. "You should get home and rest, you seem tired."

They both separated and Catboy laughed, wiping away tears. "I am." He stood there, with a little smile and looking away. "Thanks, for being there."

Gekko put a hand in his shoulder and nodded, smiling. Catboy looked at him once more before using his Cat Speed to go. Gekko stood there for a few moments more before getting on the Owl Glider and starting his Night Patrol.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know, but I hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
